Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love
by Namazzi
Summary: When Kagome's sister brutally murders their father and sends the kingdoms' army out after her, Kagome has to flee. Seeking protection from the Western Lands, Kagome never expects to find lust there. Or could it be love?SessKag
1. Princess Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Author Notes

ON WITH THE FIC!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: Princess Kagome has to go to a weeks worth of events to meet Prince Kouga. It's bad enough that he follows her everywhere, but what happens when she finds out that her own sister has killed her father, is in power of her country, and has sent the army out after her?

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 1- Princess Kagome

A male donning male's practice clothing stood 75 meters away from a target. Quick as a flash, he knocked an arrow and released it, sending it directly into the centre of the circular board with red circles on it. Knocking another arrow and releasing just as quick, the second arrow split the first.

If you studied the male carefully, you would realize that there was something odd about him. For starters, he had two, slight bulges on his chest, that were out of place as he didn't have huge muscles. Also, he had unusually long hair for a male, that is, it was down to his backside.

Taking this into account, and looking at his petite frame, you would realize that he was, in fact, not a male. It was a young lady, a highly dangerous young lady. She had a fierce expression that could send a lion packing.

The sound of horse hooves made the young lady pause in her attempt to split the second arrow with a third. In the blink of an eye, she was perched on a tree branch overlooking the clearing in which the archery range resided. She pulled out the two identical long, thin, slightly curved swords that resided at her sides at all times, a present from her father on her 15th birthday, and crossed them behind her back.

A young man who the young lady recognized as one of the palace servants came into the clearing on one of the horses that were designated for the servants to use. The young lady rolled her eyes. Probably her father wanting her to do something that could have waited another hour. She should probably just stay up here in the tree.

"You Highness?"

The servant nearly jumped out of his skin when a crouched figure appeared in front of him. The figure, clothed in black silk male practice clothes, stood and sheathed two swords.

He gulped." M-my lady." he said, bowing in the saddle. "Y-you're n-needed at the castle. Y-your f-father has r-requested y-your presence in the throne r-room."

Emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "When." she said, dangerously soft. The young lady never spoke any louder than she had too, but her voice was always ever softer when she didn't feel like being near others.

"N-now..."

Suddenly, a shrill whistle erupted from the young lady's lips. A beautiful black Arabian stallion appeared in the clearing. The young lady skillfully swung onto it's bareback.

"Botond." the horses name was all that was needed for it to go a desired speed. The young lady had taught him to respond to the ear-piercing whistle she had found she could do when she was 9, and to respond to different octaves in her voice.

The tone she had used sent the horse into a full-gallop to the palace, leaving the confused servant still in the clearing.

.:.At The Palace.:.

An intricately carved, solid, oak door was pushed open and the young lady from the clearing stepped in. She walked into the centre of the room, then stopped and got down on one knee while bowing her head in submission.

"Rise my daughter." the king commanded. Although it was forbidden for females to don males clothing and vice-versa, except in plays and such, the king said nothing about it. The princess rarely ever wore proper female clothing.

"Sit." he commanded and gestured to the unoccupied chair to his left. The princess obeyed, but not before glancing at the young women on her fathers right.

Princess Kagome (the lady from the clearing), and her sister, Princess Kikyou (the young lady on the kings right), were twin sisters.

They both had the same long, slightly wavy black hair, and same 5"11, thin frame. But that was only at a first glance.

If you were to look at the two closely, you would see just how different they were.

Kikyou's chocolate eyes were cold and ruthless. Her mouth was a thin line that never moved. Kikyou talked to no one except her father, and occasionally her 'twin' sister. She considered herself above everyone else. Her tall frame was lean, but not muscular, and her hair was deathly black.

Kagome, on the other hand, was a bit different. Her green eyes were expressive, showing her every emotion, changing shades with her emotions, but only if she wanted them to. She had spent several years figuring out how to prevent her emotions from showing, and was now very good at it.

Kagome's mouth was usually smiling, unless she was ticked at something or someone. Kagome knew that she was above the servants, but usually didn't act like it. Today was an exception though, as she had not wanted to be interrupted. The servants knew what Kagome could be like when she was in the middle of something.

Kagome's hair had midnight blue highlights, which caught the light just perfectly. And, although she would never admit it to anyone, Kikyou was jealous of those.

Another thing that was different between them was the fact that Kagome was fully trained as a warrior, and was one of the best in the Eastern Lands. Kikyou, however, kept the porcelain doll image, and often scolded her younger sister that it was unfitting for a lady to be so muscled and toned as Kagome was, and that it was degrading for her to wear male clothing.

Kagome often ignored her.

Seating herself more comfortably, she turned slightly to her father. "Now, what was so important that you had to interrupt my morning practice?" she inquired.

King Higurashi smiled at his youngest daughter. "A letter arrived from the Northern Lands. The Prince of the Northern Lands, Kouga, has just turned sixteen. His father's health is declining, and he is in need of a mate and a queen. Since you are closer in age to him, seeing as you just turned sixteen last week, I figured I would send you to the week-long series of events that is going to be happening. Every eligible batchlorette is going to be there. There will be balls and such and at the end he will choose his mate."

Kagome's happy expression was wiped off her face. "I don't want to be married to that baka! Last time we had a visit he wouldn't stop following me around and calling me his woman!"

"Kagome, my dear, you don't have a choice. You presence is specifically requested, and it's about time you were married."

"Kikyou isn't married!" Kagome blurted out, her voice slightly rising.

"That's because she is the heir to throne of The Eastern Lands. She is my heir, because she is the oldest child! You, on the other hand, are an eligible princess who can be married off." he smiled at her.

Kagome started to think that her father was losing his marbles. "When is it?" she whispered.

"You will be leaving tomorrow."

"Nani!" she yelled. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"Because, knowing you, you would most likely pack and flee to the Untamed Woods within a week."

Kagome mentally cursed. Her father knew her too well. She searched for an argument, anything...

"What about formal kimonos? I can't be representing the Eastern Lands properly if I have nothing formal to wear." she said smugly.

"I already took care of that! And your bags are all packed as well!" King Higurashi said cheerfully.

Kagome inwardly groaned. He HAD thought of everything. She bowed her head in defeat. "I'm going to my chamber to bathe; tomorrow will be a long day."

.:.Later That Night.:.

Kagome sighed into her pillow. She was completely relaxed after that hot, lilac-scented bubble bath, and was extremely comfortable in her silk sheets. She soon cast off the docks of consciousness and crossed the river to land on the soft ground of dream land.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, one Chapter down, lots more to go! What do you think? Review now and let me know!

**Botond**: Hungarian for "Warrior"


	2. Prince Kouga and Gin Hitomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I DO own Gin-Hitomi, so don't even think about it!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Author Note 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

.:.Later That Night.:.

Kagome sighed into her pillow. She was completely relaxed after that hot, lilac-scented bubble bath, and was extremely comfortable in her silk sheets. She soon cast off the docks of consciousness and crossed the river to land on the soft ground of dream land.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 2- Prince Kouga and Gin-Hitomi

.:.Western Lands.:.

"When will you be back Gin?" asked a 16 year old young man with silver hair.

"In about a week; sooner if I can help it. Don't worry, I won't leave you." said a 16-year old girl with raven hair and raven dog ears perched on top of her head.

The boy with silver hair laughed. He also had dog ears, but his were silver. His ear drooped when he heard the coach come up the path though.

"Don't be gone too long sis, I don't know what I'll do without you. Your the only one who keeps me from getting myself killed by Sesshoumaru." he whispered the last part, and Gin smiled. Her brother, Inuyasha, was always rude and ignorant, in public. He was actually really sweet in private, mostly only around her. In public, he acted as though he was the strongest thing ever and had no weaknesses. Only Gin, whom he trusted most, knew his weaknesses.

"I won't be, and make sure you stay out of trouble." she called as she stepped into the carriage. It rumbled off down the path and out of sight. Inuyasha sighed and went back inside, trying to decide what he would do for a whole week.

.:.Eastern Lands.:.

Kagome was awoken by a maid before the sun was even up. All her clothing was packed and was waiting in a carriage. When Kagome questioned the maid further and searched her drawers, it was revealed that not all her clothing was packed, merely the kimono's that had been recently made.

"Please your highness! Your father said that you are not to take any practice clothing! Nor are you to take any of your weapons!"

"Is he awake?"

"No..."

"Good." Kagome grabbed her weapons and packed them into her weapons case. Weapons Case Includes: Bow and Full Quiver, Glaive (Description at bottom), 14 pairs of knives ranging in length (2 inches-10 inches long),and a weapons maintenance kit Slinging the case over her back, she grabbed her saddle bags and packed 6 black, cotton, male kimono's into 3 of the pockets. That done, she gave a tell-anyone-and-your-dead look to the maid and stalked out of her room.

After carefully stowing her saddle bags and weapons case in a secret compartment under the seats in her personal carriage, she said good-bye to her father and sister, before checking to make sure Botond was being led by someone at the back of the small train of people and carriages that would accompany her to her destination.

The train was relatively small. It included her personal carriage, 4 horses to pull it, one horse driver, 4 guards and 2 servants. One of the servants was leading two packhorses and Botond, while the other servant sat atop one of the horses pulling her carriage. She was to be Kagome's personal servant to help her dress and such at the events.

The driver flapped the reins and they were on their way. The train rolled across the flat dirt track as Kagome watched the palace slowly shrink in the distance until they rounded a bend and it disappeared completely. Kagome sat down on her seat and decided to take a nap. After all, they would be traveling until nightfall, and the first event, a welcoming ball, was to take place that night.

.:.Palace of the Eastern Lands.:.

Kikyou and King Higurashi waved to the carriage until it was out of sight. Then King Higurashi turned to his eldest daughter.

"Shall we pro-"

His words were cut short as a dagger suddenly slashed across his throat. Gasping, he stumbled backwards and looked at his eldest daughter with wide eyes. She had the coldest expression he had ever seen on her face. She leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Now I can rule, completely, without you in my way, _father._"

King Higurashi spluttered and coughed up blood, before falling to his knees, dead.

.:.With Kagome.:.

"Princess, we have arrived." Was the first thing Kagome heard. Then someone gently shook her awake, and she sat up, blinking furiously. As soon as she got her bearings, she was led out of the carriage and over to a waiting footman. The footman bowed and led them into the castle.

That's when Kagome noticed.

The castle was HUGE. It looked about twice the size of her palace, and was a lot more splendid. Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy, but brushed it off. Her palace was her home, and that's what mattered.

They walked up the steps leading up to the palace and stopped at the door. A man in a servant's uniform greeted them just inside the door and gave Kagome her room number, keys and itinerary. The footman led Kagome and her personal servant up a set of grand, carved wooden starts the twirled up out of the entrance hall, and up to the rooms.

Kagome's room was number 216 Obviously on the second floor. .The footman stopped outside her door, bowed, and left. Kagome put the iron key in the lock and turned. The solid oak door swung open with ease.

Kagome gasped.

The room, was huge.

She was facing her windows, which were facing north. The windows were floor to ceiling, and wall to wall. The windows were only on the north wall, the rest of the walls were bare and painted black. The bed was solid oak, but painted white to offset the black silk sheets that covered the mattress. The bed was on the west wall, while a dark cherry wood desk was in the corner between the windows and the wall on the east wall. Also on the east wall was a dresser and a mirror, obviously for getting ready at. A large birch wardrobe was on the south wall, right beside the door.

The room looked extremely bare, and that's when it hit Kagome. Someone must have known what she liked, and what she was interested in. The furniture was all of solid woods, and there were big spaces between it all. Kagome grinned infectiously. There was tons of room for weapons practice.

Kagome and her maid walked into the middle of the room. Her maid, after a nod from Kagome, went into her room, which was joined to her room by a door in the corner of the east and south walls.

There was a knock on the open door. Kagome turned casually and saw her servants and guard accompaniment at the door with her trunk of clothing. Kagome nodded and they brought the trunk into the middle of the room. Kagome's maid came out of her room at the sound of the knock and immediately set to putting her mistresses clothing away.

Kagome pulled aside one of the guards. "Where are the stables? I wish to see Botond."

"My lady, he is being seen to by one of the stable hands. I assure you he is in good hands."

"I don't care. I wish to see him. Also, where is the carriage located?"

"B-behind the stables. The stables themselves are located just off of the tilting yard, which is right next to the gardens. I'll show you where the gardens are."

.:.An hour later.:.

Kagome was back in her room, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had gone with the guard to the gardens, then dismissed him and went to the stables. After scaring the stable hand half to death, and threatening to test out her new sword on him if he ever touched her horse again, he fled. She attended Botond herself, then retrieved her saddlebags from his stall. She then found her carriage and retrieved her weapons case.

She brought all this back to her rooms, much to her maids dismay. The maid tried to take her practice kimonos away, but after one swift movement, Kagome had taken her swords out of the weapons case and the maid dropped her mistress's saddlebags in a hurry.

Kagome took out all of her weapons, and put them in spots around the room. The bow and quiver went in the south-western corner of the room. Her glaive went on the right side of her bed, while her swords rested on her hips. When she slept, they would go under her pillow.

As for the knives, Kagome had a special suit made just for them. The suit held places for all 14 pairs of knives. It had buckles, dulled ones so as not to shine to attract anyone's attention, to hold the sheaths for all of them. Kagome's other kimonos had buckles for only 4 pairs, that she also kept on her at all times.

The knives that she kept on her at all times were located on her outer caves, her wrists, the top of her arms, and her back. All of the knives were unsheathed in the same way, except for the ones on her back. The ones of her back were positioned so that to reach the hilts, you had to slide your hands behind Kagome's hips, unlock them, and pull _down._ They were quite handy when you were tied up.

Kagome pulled off her traveling kimono, and pulled on her under kimono. The nice thing about Kagome's under kimonos was that they had the buckles for her knives. Her knife suit was also an under kimono at the same time.

Once she had a white under kimono on, she buckled her knives to it. She left all of them locked, for now. She then called her maid to get out tonight's kimono for the greeting ball, and grabbed her swords. The maid rushed in and took down a silk kimono, laying it carefully on the bed before rushing over to her mistress to apply her make-up.

"You're not wearing you knives and swords!" the maid wailed.

"Silence." Kagome's voice was deadly quiet.

The maid immediately shut up and headed for the make-up as Kagome sat at the dresser.

"Never mind the rice powder, just some lip paint and some cheek powder."

"But my lady, the rice powder is fashionable for princesses and--"

"I don't care."

The maid bowed and applied the requested make-up.

Afterward, one Kagome was dressed in a light, silk, easily manoeuvrable kimono, Kagome looked at her itinerary. The ball was to start at sundown, and it was about half-hour to. Since the place was such a maze, Kagome decided she better start looking.

She had attached her swords to her under kimono, and they had made sure the outer kimono his them completely from view, while at the same time making them easily accessible. The secret was that there was whole in Kagome's pockets at her waist, but she didn't mind. The only thing she would need pockets for would be her shukusen, and that she tucked into her obi.

Kagome wandered into the main hall, and started looking around. Spotting the people who had handed her the itinerary, she asked them for a map. The young man gave one to her, while bowing. Kagome thanked him and used it to find her way to the ballroom.

Kagome was in shock when she entered the ballroom. It had a huge, crimson tiled floor, with solid, circular wooden tables with white tablecloths. The ceiling looked as if it was as high as the sky, the black on the ceiling making it look even more so. Kagome was so distracted by the ceiling, she stopped in the middle of the room, and was promptly bumped into.

"I'm sorry." Kagome told the young lady she had knocked over and held out a hand.

"That's ok." the young lady accepted the hand and pulled herself upright. That's when Kagome got a good look at her.

The young lady was Kagome's age of 16, same height, and the same black hair. There was a big difference though. The young lady in front of Kagome had black dog ears perched on top of her head that swivelled this way and that listening to everything. The young lady had also held out a clawed hand, Kagome noticed, and when the girl grinned she revealed to have long pointy canine teeth. Another difference, her eyes. They were silver.

"I'm Gin-Hitomi, and the name isn't a coincidence" the girl grinned and held out a hand. Gin-Hitomi means silver eyes 

Kagome smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Kagome." was all she said.

"Nice to meet you, do you want to go sit down?"

"Sure!"

The two girls sat down and chatted for a while. Kagome told Gin about her home with her sister and how they were so different, and Gin told Kagome about her home. It turned out that Gin was a princess herself, and had two brothers. One was named Sesshoumaru, he was her half-brother and ignored her presence, while the other one was her twin, almost. His name was Inuyasha. Kagome listened, finding it interesting that she had a hanyou brother who was similar, and yet different in so many ways.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short as trumpets sounded. An announcer came into view and unravelled a long scroll.

"Announcing, his highness, Prince Kouga!"

A man wearing fancy dress armour descended a set of stairs and came into view. The armour was polished till it was mirror-like, but it was obviously too light to be combat armour, Kagome noticed. He wore brown leather boots and a forest green tunic with a white shirt underneath his armour. Kagome put on her best fake princess smile and stood beside Gin.

"I came all the way for _this?_" Gin voiced what Kagome was thinking. Although the prince was quite dashing, the self-centered smirk plastered on his features told of his personality. Kagome was as disgusted as Gin.

"Lets make the best of it, look! There chocolate over there!" The young ladies made their way over to the dessert table as the prince mingled with the ladies who had started to swoon over him.

.:.A while later.:.

Kagome hid underneath the dessert table and didn't even dare to breathe. She had been enjoying herself just fine, until the prince had caught sight of her. For the remainder of the evening he had followed her around like a lost puppy and refused to talk to anyone else. He kept telling anyone who would listen that she was HIS woman, which annoyed Kagome greatly. Gin had helped her hide by creating a diversion where she dumped a plate of some weird-smelling food she didn't recognise onto one of the snottier girls, who had in return screamed and run from the room.

The 16-year old prince now searched frantically, trying to pin-point Kagome's scent of lilacs. He couldn't pick it up, if only these girls here didn't wear so much damn scented water these days!

After almost 2 hours of searching, the prince gave up, for now. He announced he was going to bed, and ended the party. After the prince had left, Gin told Kagome the coast was clear and they went back to their rooms. It turned out the Gin's room was right beside Kagome's.

"Did you want to come in for a little bit? My maid is most likely asleep already."

"Sure!" Gin said enthusiastically.

Kagome led her into her rooms and went over to the desk. Gin walked into the middle of the room, and spotted Kagome's different weapons.

"Woo! Can you use all of these?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, and these." Kagome pointed to the knives she had removed from her under kimono and place on the desk. All except the wrist knives.

"Wow. I thought I was the only female in the world who knew how to use weapons, either than the demon slayers, of course."

"What land are you the princess of again Gin? I can't remember."

"That's because I never told you." Gin pointed out, earning a smile from her new friend. "The Western Lands, we're right across from you."

Kagome giggled and the two started discussing about how when they went back home, for neither of them wanted to be chosen by Kouga, that they would visit each other often and go riding all over their lands. They both smiled as they knew that they had both found a true friend.

Before they new it, it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow would just be a lazy day, so that the prince could see what they spent their spare time doing, but the girls had agreed to go on an adventure on their horses outside the palace walls, for Gin had brought her horse too. They bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000

What do you think? R and R! (And I don't mean rest and relaxation!)

Glaive: A pole arm including a five foot long staff capped with an eighteen inch, slightly curved, steel blade. **I did not create this weapon.** I found the description for this weapon in a book by Tamora Pierce. It is also called Naginata.

Shukusen-Lady fan, silk on steel ribs that are extremely sharp. Ladies carry them when they do not wish to be seen with a weapon.

I know Kagome is quite OOC, but I like her this way right now so DEAL WITH IT.


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Gin-Hitomi. And you can't use her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Before they new it, it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow would just be a lazy day, so that the prince could see what they spent their spare time doing, but the girls had agreed to go on an adventure on their horses outside the palace walls, for Gin had brought her horse too. They bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 3- Runaway

.:.The next day.:.

Kagome awoke bright and early and smiled. Today she and Gin would go on an adventure outside of the castle walls. Kagome couldn't wait and decided to pass the time by packing her saddlebags.

Once Kagome had packed everything she would need, she dressed in one of her black silk male kimonos. It had silver vines twining around the legs and sleeves, and across her torso.

Gathering her saddlebags, Kagome opened the door only to find someone standing in front of it.

It was Kouga.

He grinned foolishly, and got down on one knee. "Kagome, my love, my woman, my treasure. I am completely in love with you, will you be my wife?" he brandished a ring and grasped her hand.

Kagome yanked her hand free. "I don't love you Kouga." she said, deadly calm.

"I want you to be my mate forever though!" Kouga told her.

"No." she informed him before slamming the door in his face. Kagome then realised she had forgotten to put on her weapons today. Quickly she put her swords, the 4 pairs of knives, and grabbed her bow and arrow set and her glaive. She then grabbed her weapons case and headed toward the stables.

She found that Gin's horse was right next to hers when she found her friend saddling her horse. Kagome greeted her and started saddling Botond. Botond sat patiently and waited to be saddled. Once he was finished being saddled, Kagome attached her weapons case to the back of the saddle where it usually rested, then clipped her quiver on the right side of the saddle. The bow she swung over her back, where as the glaive would rest of her stirrup once she mounted. For now she grabbed her glaive and led Botond outside.

Kagome mounted with practised ease, then settled her glaive. Once done, her and Gin turned their horses to the castle exit, but before they could go any further, a messenger stopped them.

"M-milady." he panted, stopping in front of Botond.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, indicating him to go further.

"Its y-your sister. She has k-killed your f-father and is now sending out t-the eastern army after you. Her w-wants you killed so no one can overthrow her in power."

Kagome was shocked. "P-papa's _d-dead?_"

The servant nodded.

A roar filled Kagome's ears, making her deaf to everything else. Not only was her papa dead, but the eastern army, he father's army, was after her. That army was more deadly than any disease that existed. King Higurashi had made sure of that.

"Kagome." Gins gentle voice calmed Kagome down, and she looked at her new friend.

"Gin, I have to go, I need to get away from here. I can't stay here, the army will kill everyone, not just me."

"I know, but listen. You could stay in my home land. I will send you with a note, if you're a friend of mine, papa will understand, He'll protect you, our fathers were friends, and no doubt papa will be angry with Kikyou for killing him."

The messenger, knowing what was important, rushed off to get some ink, a quill and some paper.

"Are you sure about that? What if the army goes to the Western Lands? What if your father doesn't believe me?"

"He will, don't worry. There's a special thing between us, since I was little. Inuyasha knows it too, but just us three. It was our special secret. I'll put it in the know and he'll know it's real."

"What about you?"

"I'll follow you, but I'll leave a three day gap. Otherwise Koga's going to be wondering where all his women are getting too." Gin winked at her.

The servant returned, and Gin wrote the note. She then sealed it and gave it to Kagome, who then tucking it safely into her saddlebags. She gave Gin a quick hug, Gin told her good luck on her journey, and then Kagome hopped back into the saddle and rode to the gate.

"Open the gate!" she cried.

The gates started turning, but just then Kouga came running up. "There's my woman, where are you going?"

"Away from you! Hurry up and open that gate!" yelled Kagome.

"You're not going anywhere, you're MY woman!" Kouga began to get enraged. He grabbed Kagome's leg, and tried to pull her from the saddle.

All of a sudden Botond swung around and slammed his full body weight into Kouga. He then turned to face Kouga and lunged. Botond had Kouga by the front of the shirt, and wasn't letting go.

"You will not EVER do that again, or Botond here will make sure I cannot become your mate. Or anyone else for that matter." Kagome's tone was quiet and icy. Kouga released her and yelled at the guards to open the gate faster.

"Botond." Kagome's tone was made for Botond's fastest speed ever. He had only run this fast twice in his life, both times Kagome was riding him. Botond ran for dear life through the gates and headed west.

After about ten minutes, Kagome slowed Botond to a mild gallop. From the directions she had gotten from Gin, Kagome reckoned she would reach the Northern boarder by nightfall, if she kept a good pace. It was then a day and a half to the castle from the boarder, but Kagome knew that if she pushed Botond, they could make it there by nightfall the next day. Kagome didn't want to take any chances in underestimating her sister. Half of the Eastern Army was mounted, and those horses were fast.

Kagome was right. It was about ten minutes after sundown when she reached the boarder. She paid the toll, only a half-penny, before disappearing into the Western Lands. She found a nice quiet spot in a clearing, and set up camp.

After Botond was watered and fed, Kagome ate some food herself. She then lay on her bedroll, and fell asleep.

.:.Dawn.:.

The sounds of birds chirping woke Kagome up. Normally she slept through the birds chirping at the palace, since they were always singing, but the birds here were strange. When Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a clearing, she jumped up, startled. It was then that she remember what had happened.

It was also then that Kagome saw two other horses picketed by Botond. Carefully, she walked over to the horses and inspected the gear beside them. They were palace guards.

'What are palace guards doing so far away from the castle?' she wondered. Then, 'and just where are they?'

As if an answer to her question, to heavily armed and armoured men came into the clearing. They were laughing and joking around, until they spotted Kagome. Then they both smiled.

"'Ello there miss! We were on guard patrol and found you 'ere! We was wondering what a pretty lass like you was doing in the Western Lands!"

Kagome walked over to Botond and unhooked her glaive carefully so that they wouldn't notice. "I'm on my way to the palace, I crossed over the boarder last night. And since your palace guards, could you show me a short cut?"

The guys smiled knowingly, and suddenly that's when it hit Kagome. Hard. These guys weren't palace guards, they were thieves, and believed Kagome to be a young maiden of no importance.

One of them licked their lips. "Yeah, we'll show you where the palace is, but for a price."

Kagome tightened her grip on her glaive and put her back against Botond as both of the men moved forward. "What will it cost me?" she asked innocently.

The men stopped on either side of her and smiled evilly. "Oh, just some...pleasure." the one of her right lunged for her.

Kagome swung the glaive to her right, slashing the man across the chest. He went down, gasping as the one on her left lunged for her with a snarl. She thrusted to the left, catching the man in the belly. He also went down, clutching his belly. His eyes never left hers.

Afterward Kagome gathered up her things and packed them neatly. She then put the two men's horses on a lead rein, and held onto that as she rode toward the palace, hoping nothing else would come her way. She was not to be so lucky.

000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun! Review! Or else!


	4. The Palace of the Western Lands and Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Gin-Hitomi.

Alright here is chapter 4, and you better enjoy it because I had to put my other story on hold for this one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Afterward Kagome gathered up her things and packed them neatly. She then put the two men's horses on a lead rein, and held onto that as she rode toward the palace, hoping nothing else would come her way. She was not to be so lucky.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 4- The Palace of The Western Lands and Shot!

Kagome was riding Botond. She was pushing him to his limits, she knew, but she had a cause.

Sixty men, all dressed in the same outfit-a forest green cotton kimono made for hiding in the brush-were all chasing her, and they were all mounted.

She had wandered into their camp not 3 hours after daybreak, and, since she was obviously not of the Western Lands, they tried to kill her. She had tried at one point to explain her situation, even pulling out the note Gin had given her, but to avail.

And now she ran for her life, the other two horses just barely keeping up. She caught glimpses of something very large and very solid through the trees, but she was unsure of just how far away she was from it.

A sudden twang was heard behind her, and something skimmed overhead of her. 'Just my luck, they have archers.' thought Kagome, rolling her eyes.

A sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder blade alerted Kagome that she had been hit. Looking down, she winced. The arrowhead had pierced right through her left shoulder, the head sticking out and covered in her freely flowing blood.

Kagome mentally swore. She would have to try and ignore the pain, as she had been taught, and deal with it later. 'I just hope I won't pass out from blood loss.' she thought grimly.

Spotting a path ahead and to the left, Kagome sharply turned and galloped down it. The army hadn't seen her take the path and headed straight. 'Yes!' she thought. That was one less thing she had to worry about.

She slowed Botond down and headed into the woods. Picking her way carefully through the underbrush, she suddenly found that there was no underbrush. Or trees for that matter. Quickly, she looked up to see a solid looming wall just beyond a large village. The wall stretched the expanse of what looked to be 3 farmlands put together. To put it plainly, it was huge.

'At least I know where the Palace is.'

Spotting a cobble stone path leading into the village, Kagome walked along it. She soon came to the village. It was crawling with people. 'It must be market day.' Kagome thought. Loud hollering from stalls set up in front of large shops told Kagome that she was right.

Kagome ignored the people who tried to call her over. Although they called her 'Sir', she knew that they were referring to her, as there was no one in sight who was also worthy of the high title given to knighted men in these parts.

She exited the village after a traffic-jammed filled hour. The path soon turned to dirt. She walked Botond up the hill with the other horses following behind him. She soon reached the palace.

Kagome was about 600 feet from the palace wall when she was spotted. She kept Botond at his walking pace, not wanting to rush.

A sharp, mind-numbing pain in her right side alerted Kagome that she had been shot, yet again. Kagome wanted to sigh, but knew that the action would be extremely painful. So, she settled on yelling instead.

"I have a message from Princess Gin-Hitomi!" Kagome yelled.

"How do we know that? You haven't even identified yourself!" another sharp pain in her left thigh told Kagome they had shot her again.

"I have the message right here!" Kagome held it up. "As for my identity, I refuse to reveal it out here! I can tell you this much though, I am no mage, spy, nor prince!"

"Who are you then?" a new voice inquired. "And what business, other than as a message deliverer, do you have in the lands?"

Kagome swore under her breath. She was going to have to reveal herself out here. She would have to risk Kikyou's army hearing if that meant she would get protection.

"I am Princess Kagome of The Eastern Lands! And I have come to seek protection! Princess Gin-Hitomi said I would receive it here, as my sister, Princess Kikyou, has killed my father and has sent the army out after me to make sure I cannot rule the Eastern Lands!"

There was a great groaning in front of Kagome as the gates were slowly opened. Two guards beckoned her forward. Kagome rode Botond and the two horses through the gates, and remain in the saddle as the gates closed behind her.

In front of her, waiting was a very muscular male. He was tall, and had an air about him that clearly stated power. Although he could have used that air to be commanding, and cold, he was smiling at her warmly.

"Welcome, Princess. You may not remember me, but you father and I was great friends. I am King Inutaisho of the Western Lands. I have heard about your loss, and I am deeply sorry for it." he bowed, and his face appeared haunted. Kagome tried to bow back, but instead she found herself nearly falling out of the saddle. She was shaking badly, and was extremely weak from blood loss.

"Here is the note, your majesty." Kagome handed over the note. King Inutaisho took it from her and read it quickly.

"Ah yes, I see you have made good friends with my daughter. You have the protection of the Western Lands." Kagome nodded.

Someone with silver hair and dog ears had come up while they had been speaking. On a closer inspection, the boy revealed to have claws, long canine teeth, and golden eyes. He looked at King Inutaisho.

"Who's this wench?" was the last thing Kagome had expected out of that handsome boy's mouth. He frowned at her, and Kagome looked shocked for a moment. However she quickly recovered.

Swinging out of the saddle, she landed silently and made her way around behind Botond. Anger coursing through her veins, she unsheathed her twin swords and pointed it at the back of his neck.

Or would have, had he not whirled around at the sound of her swords being unsheathed. Kagome tried to raise her swords, but found them extremely heavy. She blacked out and crumpled into a heap on the ground.

Inuyasha, the boy with the silver hair, caught the girl before she stabbed herself. He noticed that she had fainted, and then noticed the three arrows peppering her unconscious frame. He looked at his father.

King Inutaisho finished talking to a servant and stable hand before turning back to his son. What he saw surprised him. Inuyasha was holding Princess Kagome up and she appeared to be unconscious. It was then that he noticed the pool of blood around her.

"Get her to the healers, immediately. She can have one of the guest rooms, either beside your room or Sesshoumaru's."

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style. He walked into the palace through the front entrance, and went down a grand hallway. Stopping at the 4th door on the left, he knocked.

A young lady with blonde hair opened the door. Inuyasha briefly explained about Kagome's arrow wounds, and entered the infirmary. He stood beside a bed, not wanting to place her down because of the position of the arrows. (Left thigh, left shoulder and right side just below the ribs)

"I'm going to need you to pull out those arrows." the blonde remarked, standing at the other side of the bed. Inuyasha nodded, and sat down on the bed.

He carefully laid Kagome across his lap, the middle of her back touching his legs. The first thing he did was carefully slide out the arrow in her right side, and pulled her up more onto his lap. Then, slowly, he began to work the arrow in her left thigh out. Once that was free, he laid her on her stomach on the bed.

Gripping the shaft of the arrow, he started to pull, but stopped when Kagome's body flipped completely over, the pain jolting her awake. She had made the pain worse, however, by lying on her back. The arrow shaft went completely through her left shoulder, so that the feathers that made the arrow fly were now embedded in the back of her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, and grabbed the arrow shaft with her right arm. The shaft was slippery with her blood, and Kagome couldn't get a grip at first. Once she was sure she had the arrow firmly in one hand, she ripped. The arrow went clean through her shoulder. Kagome grit her teeth in agony, and threw the arrow to one side. She then lay still, panting.

Inuyasha stared openly. Never had he met a female so strong, so...unfeminine. Most girls would have screamed, cried, or passed out; not her. She was still conscious, even though it was apparent she had just ripped the main muscles of her left shoulder right out.

The healer came to Kagome left side, pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and laid two hands on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome made a sound close to a growl, and tried to push her away, but Inuyasha had seen this and held her back down by the stomach, as he couldn't touch her shoulders.

Green fire flowed from the healer's hands to Kagome's shoulder. The fire pooled, and skin started to reappear on her shoulder, covering up the hole. After a few minutes, the blonde removed her hands. She inspected the wound, nodded, satisfied, and left.

Kagome's eye lids dropped and she was soon fast asleep. Inuyasha left her bedside to go see about the guest room, he hadn't decided which, being set up for her.


	5. Two Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Gin-Hitomi.

00000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Kagome's eye lids dropped and she was soon fast asleep. Inuyasha left her bedside to go see about a guest room, he hadn't decided which, being set up for her.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 5- Two Things

Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. Panting heavily and not recognizing her surroundings, she panicked and flew out of the bed she was in. Still panicking, she quickly felt around for her shoes.

Feeling around for her shoes as she scanned her surroundings, she quickly came upon a pair of leather shoes similar to her own. Without a second thought, she pulled them toward her.

When the shoes didn't budge, Kagome frowned. She gave a sharp tug. Still nothing. Finally, getting fed up, Kagome tried to yank the shoes toward her, only to find that they were secured firmly in place.

Growling under her breath, Kagome tore her eyes from her surroundings, now realizing she was in an infirmary of some sorts, and looked at her shoes.

Or rather, someone else's shoes. Kagome stared at the shoes in amazement. Kagome's gaze traveled upward, to find that the owner of the shoes was clothed in a white silk male kimono. He was also wearing armor, she found, as her gaze continued upward.

Soon her gaze met amber eyes in a face that held no emotion. Kagome's first thought was 'Oh shit, what happened.' Then she remembered her journey to the palace, and the young man who had called her a 'wench'.

She angrily looked back up at the amber eyes, wanting to teach that guy a lesson. She soon realized, however, that, although she was looking into amber eyes, these ones were different from the guy who had called her a wench.

Her anger dissipated and she realized that she was on the floor, at some guy's feet. She stood quickly, and fell backwards onto the bed. Her breath left her quickly through gritted teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to focus on something other than pain.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

King Inutaisho had ordered Sesshoumaru to go check up on some human girl who was in the infirmary. Although you would never know it, Sesshoumaru was pissed. He was the heir to the throne of the Western Lands! Not some lowly human babysitter!

He had been standing next to the girl for barely a minute before her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, gasping. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and the girl didn't seem to notice his presence. Sesshoumaru knew that the girl had no idea he was there when she tried to pull off his feet.

The girl had then looked up at him in amazement. She then looked away for a moment, before looking him in the eyes again, this time with anger burning in her emerald eyes. She looked ready to kill, and then as soon as it had come, the anger was gone.

She clumsily stood, then lost her balance and fell onto the bed. Sesshoumaru heard a sharp hissing sound come from in-between her teeth and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sesshoumaru waited patently for her eyes to open again before he spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" the monotone voice did not surprise Kagome. The guy looked bored out of his mind.

"Yes." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. 'You're such a liar.' she thought to herself.

"Good. Follow me." was all he said before he started walking through the door. Kagome had no idea how she did it, but she managed to stand up, and follow the guy out the door.

They went through many hallways, before coming upon a long corridor with a red velvet carpet and many paintings on the walls. All the doors here had elaborate carvings on them. The guy Kagome was following stopped in-between two doors.

"This is your room." he pointed to a door that had no carvings on it. "It is connected to my own room, and Princess Gin-Hitomi's room. She is expected to arrive about mid-afternoon tomorrow. If you need anything, there is a bell in your rooms for servants." he turned to leave, but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait! Two things." Sesshoumaru raised perfectly shaped eyebrows, indicating that she should continue. "One, what do you mean 'rooms'?" she asked, put extra emphasis on the 's'.

"Plan and simple. Your chambers have several rooms. Rooms to eat, sleep and bathe in. Your dressing room, etc. What is number two?"

"Oh, ok. Two, what is your name?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. No one had ever asked him for his name before. Being the eldest son of Inutaisho and heir to the Western Lands, everyone knew who he was. But, then again, everyone HAD to know who he was when they visited, and this young lady had never visited the castle.

Still, she was a princess, and expected to know all other royalty. Although surprised, Sesshoumaru found he wasn't annoyed, and gladly gave, for the first time in his life, gave out his name.

"Sesshoumaru." he said simply. He left out the suffix for right now.

"Arigato, Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Kagome said and bowed to him.

Sesshoumaru nearly flinched. He hated the sound of his name so formally on the young lady's lips. He bent down and whispered into her ear before turning into his room;

"Two things princess. One, I would like to find out your name sometime soon. And two, just Sesshoumaru."


	6. The Training Dojo

Disclaimer: I only own Gin-Hitomi. And no, you can't use her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Sesshoumaru nearly flinched. He hated the sound of his name so formally on the young lady's lips. He bent down and whispered into her ear before turning into his room;

"Two things princess. One, I would like to find out your name sometime soon. And two, just Sesshoumaru."

Betrayal, Friendship, Lust and Love

Chapter 6-The Training Dojo

Kagome sat down on her bed, the dull ache in her shoulder barely noticeable. She had explored her set of rooms, and was now thinking about the two brothers she had met today.

One, she did not know the name of. He had silver puppy ears and amber eyes. Whoever he was, he was a complete jerk.

The other, nice, and kind of sweet. He had golden eyes similar to his brother, only his were brighter and a lot more golden. He had two magenta stripes on either side of his face, and his silver hair was longer than his brothers'. Kagome had an idea suddenly. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed a slip of parchment and a quill, and wrote a short note on it. She then folded it up, walked over to the other side of the room, and slid the parchment underneath the door connecting her and Sesshoumaru's rooms. That done, she went to go take a bath.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

Sesshoumaru was in his rooms, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He had told a girl, a HUMAN girl, that she could call him Sesshoumaru. Just, Sesshoumaru.

Putting his cold, emotionless facade back in place, he decided that some practice with his swords was in order to clear his thoughts. About to exit his rooms, he watched as a shadow fell at the bottom part of the door connecting his and the human girl's rooms.

He watched as a piece of parchment was slid through the space between the door and the floor. Watching as the shadow disappeared, and listening as light footsteps, barely audible, walked away, he picked up the piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he looked at the writing and almost smiled.

_My name is Kagome._

He caught himself just in time. Frowning, he absent-mindedly dropped the piece of parchment onto the table beside the door, and left for the training dojo.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Kagome finished her bath, and dried herself off. Wondering what she could do now, she decided that maybe she should see if her shoulder was healed. Dressing in a plain, black silk male kimono she had brought with her, she grabbed her twin swords and tied them to her waist. She decided against taking anything else; she didn't feel like practicing with any other weapon anyway.

She was about to leave her rooms when she spotted a bowl of fruit. Remembering how hard she had pushed Botond, she grabbed two apples. He deserved a treat.

As she walked down the hallway, she realized she had no idea where she was, where the stables were, or where the training dojo was. She stopped a servant to ask for directions, but he seemed very reluctant to talk to her. He was flat out scared. Kagome was shocked; she wasn't THAT scary!

After trying to get directions out of six different servants who all ran away from her in the end, Kagome was frustrated, and pissed off. You NEVER want to see a young lady practiced in several weapons, carrying two which she is an expert with, pissed off. The next servant Kagome saw, she drew her swords, and pinned the servant against the wall in between them.

"I want to know where the stables and training dojo is, and you're not leaving until you tell Me." she said dangerously, emerald eyes flashing.

After much stuttering, the girl gave Kagome a complete set of directions, even a few shortcuts. Kagome thanked the servant, gave her a gold crown, and sheathed her swords. The girl curtsied and fled.

Kagome found the stables, and marched up to the stable hand. She demanded to know where Botond was, and was pointed towards the middle of the stables. She found her stallion, rearing and stamping, refusing to let the groomers get near.

Emitting a high-pitched whistle, the horse immediately calmed. Panting heavily, the groomers, three of them, looked at her curiously. The approached Botond, and received an icy look from Kagome.

"No one touches my horse." she said, dangerously quiet. The groomers fled. Kagome turned her attention to her black Arabian stallion that was coming to the front of his stall to greet her.

"Damn groomers. They never treat you just right." she told her horse. The horse snorted, and found the apples she had brought for him. Kagome smiled, put the apples in his feeding dish, and found her brushes. She murmured compliments as she groomed him. A little while later, she stood back and admired her work. His matte coat was now smooth and glossy. Satisfied, she put her brushes away, said good-bye to Botond, and headed for the dojo.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

Sesshoumaru stood at one end of the dojo, preparing. He closed his eyes, and stood stock still. For this exercise, he used all other senses than sight to find his enemies. In this case, his enemies were six fighting manikins, but they would do just well for the exercise.

The manikins top halves swung in a circle periodically, making just enough noise that Sesshoumaru could pin point their locations. Finally ready, Sesshoumaru drew his swords, and ran straight at the closest one.

Cutting the manikin cleanly in half, he charged at the second one. Then the third, then the fourth. Five, six. He charged at the seventh one without thinking. 'Wait, seven?'

The thought crossed his mind as he swung his swords down and metal met metal. The sound it made was sharp, and Sesshoumaru was unprepared for it. He landed gracefully, and stood stock still, listening for the seventh target.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Kagome made her way to the dojo, only to hear noises inside. Quietly, she slipped into the dojo, to see Sesshoumaru, extremely hot in a silver male kimono. There were a few differences between Kagome's kimono and his, though.

On his, there were no sleeves, leaving his arms completely bare. He wore no armor, as he was only fighting against manikins. Kagome watched as he chopped the last one down and headed straight for her. It was then that she realized he had his eyes closed.

'Wow.' was the only thing Kagome had time to think as she drew her swords and blocked his attack. Startled, Sesshoumaru landed on the balls of his feet right behind her, and stood completely still. Kagome, who had crouched in order to take the shock of the impact and not be knocked on her back, rolled across the floor and prepared herself to take him again.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and turned around. The last person he expected to be there was bent forward slightly, swords drawn, prepared for him to come at her. She looked mildly surprised when he turned around with his eyes open and did not charge her down. She stood up straight and sheathed her swords.

"Hi." she said, smiling at him.

"Hi." was all Sesshoumaru could say. He was partially stunned. She could use weapons? It was then that he remembered what his father had said when he told him to go check on her. She had been injured by several arrows, and had collapsed after trying to teach Inuyasha a lesson when he had called her a wench.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly. Wasn't she supposed to be in her rooms, getting better?

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if my shoulder was healed, that's all." she said, gesturing to her left shoulder, the one that had been punctured by an arrow.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just nodded. He motioned for the helpers to take away the manikins, and clear the floor. They did so quickly, and Sesshoumaru walked over to the far side of the dojo. "Then do so, I won't stop you." he told her shortly, and began his own set of exercises, without the manikins.

Kagome said nothing, just walked into the middle of the opposite part of the dojo from Sesshoumaru, and concentrated. She drew her swords, and crossed them in front of her.

A messenger came running into the dojo, and, spotting Kagome, ran up to her from behind. He was two steps away from her when she suddenly swung around, crossed her swords horizontally in front of her, the servant's neck in between the two swords' blades.

Kagome stared at the man in front of her through her bangs. Her raven hair blew around her from the breeze that filtered in from the open door. With her jaw set, emerald eyes flashing, arms locked in front of her with swords in her hands, she looked the very definition of dangerous.

"What." it wasn't a question; it was a demand.

The servant gulped. "Princess Gin-Hitomi sent me to tell you that she will be arriving soon." he whispered nervously. Quicker than light travels, Kagome was at the door, sheathing her swords. She yelled out a name that neither Sesshoumaru nor the servant recognized.

"Botond!"

A black stallion came galloping towards her for all he was worth. She swung onto his back just as Sesshoumaru came to the dojo door. Kagome held out a hand.

"Fancy coming with me to go see your sister?" she asked with a grin. Although he could probably outrun the horse, Sesshoumaru accepted the hand and got the shock of his life when Kagome hauled him up behind her.

"I'm going to need directions." she told him. Instead of saying anything, two bare, muscular arms slid around Kagome's and took the reins from her hands. Normally Kagome would have killed on the spot anyone other than her who tried to take Botond reins, but she made an exception for Sesshoumaru. Besides, she told herself. She liked his arms around her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, I don't know if I will, update this story again before I go camping, but I will try. If not, then you'll have to wait till I get back! I go from the 17th to the 25th, so no updates during that time. I'm trying to update every story before I go right now, so bear with me please!


	7. Mikato

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Gin-Hitomi. My friend, Anime Witch 666, owns Mikato. Thanks so much for letting me use her Mik!

If you're interested in Mikato, or want to read some really good fics, check out Anime Witch 666's profile and read her fics.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"I'm going to need directions." she told him. Instead of saying anything, two bare, muscular arms slid around Kagome's and took the reins from her hands. Normally Kagome would have killed on the spot anyone other than her who tried to take Botond reins, but she made an exception for Sesshoumaru. Besides, she told herself. She liked his arms around her.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 7- Sesshoumaru's Secret and Mikato

Sesshoumaru steered Botond out of the front gates and across the plain. Instead of taking the main road into the castle, he took a trail that looked as if it was barely used. He stopped suddenly, and said nothing. The two just sat there for a few moments, until hoof beats could be heard.

A figure raced past them and Sesshoumaru flapped the reins to get Botond to move. The horse stayed stock still, not moving an inch. Sesshoumaru frowned, but felt small hands take the reins from his own.

"Hold on." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru frowned, and looked down in time to see Kagome's lips part and an ear-piercing whistle fly through them. He felt the horse's muscles bunch underneath him and was impressed. This horse was in good shape.

Then the horse took off at top speed, and Sesshoumaru nearly fell off. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he tried to stay on the horse's bare back. Kagome rode with no problems; she was use to this speed, and hated riding Botond with a saddle anyway.

"Gin!" Kagome said in a normal voice when she saw the hanyou 50 yards in front of her. Kagome knew that with Gin's youkai hearing, there was no need to yell.

The figure on the horse stopped and turned. What Gin saw made her jaw drop. There was her older brother, the emotionless prick who had no feelings for anyone or anything, with his arms around her friend's waist, and riding on the same horse. Gin was stunned.

"Hey Hitomi! How was your ride?" Kagome asked when she was level with Gin. Gin stopped staring once she received a glare from her brother and responded.

"Pretty good, although Kouga had a huge fit once you left. He destroyed half the palace." Gin giggled.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Yeah, he said he was going to find you so that you could be his mate, too." Gin said. That wasn't true, but Gin wanted to see how her brother would take the news.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and tightened his grip on Kagome. He let out a low growl which confirmed Gin's suspicions. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped mid-growl. 'Why am I getting all possessive?' he wondered to himself.

"I figured." Kagome respond to Gin's comment about Kouga. "Shall we get back to the palace?" she asked. Gin nodded and the two girls talked about random things as they headed back while Sesshoumaru was lost in thought.

'Why do I care if another youkai wants this human girl? And WHY did I tell her to call me Sesshoumaru?' He wondered. This was bad, very bad. Emotions were getting the better of him, something he had promised himself not to let happen.

'I must avoid Kagome for a while.' he thought to himself. 'Wait, Kagome? Since when do I refer to her by name?'

.:.Later on.:.

Kagome and Gin had spent the afternoon together. They had groomed Botond and Estvan, Gin's horse, once they got in, they had discussed random things, and were now sitting in one of the many hot tubs in the palace. This one was on the same floor as their rooms.

"So, you have the room right beside Sesshoumaru's." Gin said. Kagome nodded, and smiled.

"He's kind of sweet." Kagome said. Gin stared at her.

"Sesshoumaru? Sweet? Are you out of your mind?" Gin asked disbelievingly.

"What do you mean? He told me to call him Sesshoumaru without the respectful title! He even took Botond's reins. I let him though, he's warm." Kagome gave a little giggle at the last part.

Gin stared wide-eyed at her. "Without the respectful title?" she said. Kagome nodded, still remembering the feel of Sesshoumaru arms around her.

"Listen, Kags...I have to tell you how strange that is for fluffy." Gin said.

"Fluffy?" Kagome asked with a giggle. Gin grinned showing her canines.

"I call him that because it gets on his nerves. He's acting really strange around you. He's usually a stone wall. He only shows emotion around me. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are stubborn as hell, and, like all demons, are very protective and possessive. Did you notice how he tightened his grip on you when I mentioned Kouga?"

"Yeah..." Kagome responded slowly. She remembered Gin talk about Inuyasha back at Kouga's palace, and then realized that that was the guy who had called her a wench. She frowned, she would have to get that guy back sometime soon.

"I think my brother has a crush." Gin giggled. Kagome blushed. "Ah, don't worry, he's not that bad of a guy, once you get to know him. He's probably going to be cold and distant for a while now, once he's realized what you've been doing to him, so don't take it personally. He's going to be slow, and take FOREVER to admit his feelings. It's cause of what happened last time." Gin said, her eyes glazing over with memories.

"What happened last time?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Well...Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't say ANYTHING! Cross your heart and hope to die!"

"Stick a sword in my eye!" Kagome repeated the ancient phrase binding her to secrecy.

"Good. It happened about, hmm, 5 years ago, I think. We're actually not that much older than you, even though demons can live forever. I'm only 16! So I'm the same age as you! Inuyasha is 16 as well, and Fluffy is 19. He's not that much older than us, and none of us had had to call on our demon blood to keep us alive longer than human years yet. Anyway, about 5 years ago, Sesshoumaru met this youkai who was very pretty." Gin started talking like a story teller.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you. Anyway, they grew very close, and Sesshoumaru, although only 14, wanted to marry her. He was ready to ask her, he had even gotten a ring made! (I'll explain the rings in a minute Kags.) So my parents set up this grand ball, and Sesshoumaru was supposed to ask her, he was going to do it in his favorite place, the balcony on the third floor. It looked over a garden, and right below the balcony was a spiked fence. He took her up there, and got down on one knee, and asked her to be his mate."

"And?"

"She rejected him and jumped off the balcony to her death."

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Did she say why?" Kagome whispered.

Gin shook her head. "Sesshoumaru won't go near that corridor anymore, nor will he go near the gardens." The mood turned solemn as the girls stayed quiet. Kagome couldn't believe how hard that must have been to endure.

"What about the rings? You said you'd explain them."

"Oh! Yes, when a male youkai becomes of age to take a mate, usually 16 or so, one of their fangs is taken out and formed into a ring. The ring is made hollow, with a tiny hole in the design on the front of it. When they take a mate, they have to fill the hollow part with a mixture of their own blood, and that of their mates. Then they put the ring on their mate's finger, and there the ring stays. When demons take a mate, they take them for life."

"When Sesshoumaru had his ring made, he had it made especially for the youkai he loved. When she died, he smashed the ring and buried the contents somewhere. He had another ring made when he was 17, but only because he was then of age to take a mate, and had no choice but to have it done. Father made him."

"Another thing about demons, they court fast. An example, Sesshoumaru's mother and father knew each other for only a week before they were life mates, so be careful. If Sesshoumaru moves too fast for you, tell him, because I know humans court a LOT slower."

"On a happier note, I'm having a ball in one week!" Gin said suddenly.

"Really? I can't wait!" Kagome exclaimed, still trying to take in all the information Gin had given her.

"I've invited my best friend since birth, she'll be arriving tomorrow. This will give the palace a chance to get to know you, along with Sesshoumaru," Gin winked at Kagome who blushed. "My father, mother, and the southern lands as well. The southern land's princess, my friend, will be staying here along with their army. Princess Mikato is their Head of War, and my best friend. Just wait till you meet her." Gin said. "Um, do you want to get out now? I'm turning into a prune."

Kagome laughed and nodded. The girls got out, dried off, and got dressed into their sleep wear, which was similar to the male kimonos; pants and long sleeved shirts. The only difference between the sleep wear and the male kimono's is that the sleep wear for the princess's was a lot more elegant.

Gin's sleeping kimono was red silk with slits on the top of the shoulders. They were plain, except for one golden vine that wound itself around her torso and legs. The ties at her waist were the same color as her kimono.

Kagome's sleeping kimono was silver silk with white ties at the waist. There was a large white dog embroidered on the back; Kagome had borrowed a pair of Sesshoumaru's sleeping kimonos as she had brought none with her when she had fled Kouga's palace. Kagome giggled; Sesshoumaru still didn't know.

Gin had slipped into his room on their way to the hot tub and had grabbed it from one of his drawers. She said that if he threw a fit, which he most likely wouldn't as Gin kept hinting that Sesshoumaru liked Kagome, just to tell him that she had no idea and that Gin had given it to her.

Kagome's room was two doors down from Gin's, and the hot tub room was right in the middle. The girls waved to each other and went their separate ways.

Kagome entered her room and put down the kimono that she had been wearing earlier. She had explored her rooms when she had first arrived in them, and remembered a balcony at the very back, attached to her bedroom. She made her way to it, and threw open the glass doors that separated her from the night. She walked out, and leaned on the edge of the railing, staring up at the stars.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

Sesshoumaru had been pacing in his rooms for sometime. He only stopped to go out on the balcony to get some fresh air. He had been on his balcony for only two minutes, when the doors separating Kagome's balcony from her rooms swung open.

Sesshoumaru had planned on avoiding and ignoring her. But the moment he inhaled, his planning went out the window. She smelt of lilac and cherry blossoms, but that wasn't what made his planning go to pieces. It was the fact that her scent, was enveloped in his own.

The scent drove him wild. He loved it. Her scent mixed with his own, if he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that they had mated, his scent was so strong on her. But they hadn't, so why did she smell like she belonged to him?

Looking over at her balcony, he found the object of his torture. His sleeping kimono. No wonder he had smelt Gin in his rooms when he had come in. It had been faint; she hadn't been there long. She had just come in, and grabbed a one of his sleeping kimonos. Kagome probably hadn't brought her own in her hasten to get away from the northern lands.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to go nuts. Ok, so he liked this girl that much was obvious. But that scent was going to make him go insane. It smelt so good, so...right. About to go back into his rooms and find something to block that scent out of his nose so he didn't do something he would regret, Kagome spotted him.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru was trying to remain cold and indifferent, instead of leaping over there and inhaling that wonderful scent. As it was, he took a deep breath while she was still out here.

Kagome cast around for something to talk about. Sesshoumaru wasn't making it any easier. "Gin said it was ok if I borrowed one of your kimonos." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru leaped over the railings separating their balconies and stood in front of her. He looked down at her through golden eyes as he stood mere inches away from her. Leaning down until they were almost nose to nose, he whispered as he watched her lips.

"What if I decided to take them back, right now?" he asked, once again inhaling that wonderful scent.

Kagome's eyes widened at what he had just implied. She watched his eyes as she heard him take a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes glazed slightly with pleasure as he did so. Kagome realized that he smelled her.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome whispered back, noticing how their lips were mere centimeters away.

"Wouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru murmured as he reached up her shirt and raked his nails down her flat stomach. His actions sent delightful shivers up Kagome's spine.

Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Sesshoumaru was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and slowly, but surely, kissed her back. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sesshoumaru, hearing someone knocking on his door, broke the kiss.

He leaped off the balcony without a word and got the door. Kagome sighed and went back into her rooms, closing the door behind her. She climbed into bed and started thinking.

'I've only known this guy for a _day_.' Kagome thought, realization hitting her like a brick. 'Does he want to become mates? But...I don't think he'll know if he loves me, how could he? After only a day?'

Kagome soon drifted off to sleep, extremely confused.

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

Sesshoumaru went back out onto the balcony to clear his head. He was beginning to wonder about himself. He decided that, no matter HOW she smelt, he had to avoid her. The problem was, how to avoid her at the ball?

Deciding to deal with complications later, he went to bed. Sometimes, sleeping it off was the best thing to do to find the solution to a problem.

.:.The Next Day.:.

Gin-Hitomi and Kagome had decided to do a little training before Mikato arrived. Kagome was dressed in one of her plain black silk male kimono's; her last clean one. Gin was having more made for her, along with some formal kimonos. Another kimono was being made for her right now for the ball tomorrow night. Kagome's swords were at her sides and on her back was her quiver. Her bow was in her hand.

Gin was dressed in a plain white silk male kimono and had a sword at her right hip, and a dagger at her left. There were two wrist knives up her sleeves; Kagome's; Gin had wanted to try them out.

They were walking past the stables on their way to the dojo when they heard horn calls. Kagome looked up, confused, as Gin listened. The horn calls ceased after a moment.

"Mikato has been spotted, she's clear of the woods and heading toward the castle. Come on, we can train later." Gin told her and turned around, heading for the gates. Kagome followed a few steps behind.

A young lady with black hair that reached her butt rode up on a black Percheron. She rode side-saddle, proper for a princess. The horse stopped without a word from the young woman. She slid gracefully off the horse, which was amazing, as the horse was 18 hands high.

The young woman wore a crimson cotton male kimono. It was plain; obviously a traveling kimono. Although her dress was plain, she still had a godly air about her. More so than Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, her warrior training taking over, looked her over from top to bottom. She noticed the sighs(sp?) hidden in her sleeves, the dagger on her belt, and the boot knife tucked into her left boot at the side. The young woman walked briskly over to Gin-Hitomi who was standing a few paces in front of Kagome, and they embraced.

Kagome watched the two and noticed something she hadn't when the lady had first rode up. Her black hair was red at the tips. The coloring was uneven too; it looked as though her hair had been dipped in blood. The two broke apart and the godly woman gave a smile to Gin-Hitomi.

"How are you?" asked the young lady in a pleasantly light, playful voice.

"I'm fine Mikato, and you?"

"Annoyed with these servants, per usual. They of course protested when I wanted to ride Zàdor here. But I overruled them." she smiled.

"I want you to meet someone." Gin said, turning to Kagome. "This is Princess Kagome of the Eastern Lands, Kagome-Hime, this is Princess Mikato of the Southern Lands."

Mikato's amber eyes looked Kagome up and down, just as Kagome's emerald ones had done to her earlier. Mikato nodded her hello. Kagome nodded in response. Mikato then turned to the people she had brought with her.

"Danti, Hashka." Two servants came forward and bowed. "Take my things up to my room."

"What about Zàdor?" one asked.

"Like I've told you a hundred times." Mikato said coldly. "No one touches my horse."

Kagome smiled. She was sure she'd get along with Mikato just fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zàdor-Violent

This story is so close to being discontinued it isn't even funny. I've had to put up with a lot of bull from my friends cause they don't like Sess/Kag pairings, and it's pushing me over the edge. Also, with three other fics all on the go, I really need a GOOD reason to continue writing this story. I need 10 reviews but the time I go camping, the 17th, or else this story will be deleted when I get back.


	8. The Ball and Katsueki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I DO own Gin-Hitomi, and Mikato is owned by one of my friends. Katsueki and Seron are also owned by someone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"Like I've told you a hundred times." Mikato said coldly. "No one touches my horse."

Kagome smiled. She was sure she'd get along with Mikato just fine.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 8-The Ball and Katsueki

Kagome had spent the morning training with Gin and Mikato. Mikato had turned out to be an excellent fighter; leaving Kagome tired enough to take a nap. Once she had awoken, she had eaten lunch, and then had been pulled into her rooms by several female servants, who ordered her to undress and get into the tub.

After she was clean enough for the servants, they had begun their hours of preparation for the ball, and Kagome had realized that Gin and Mikato were going through the same process when she heard Gin yelling something at the top of her lungs two doors down from her.

Kagome smiled when she made out some of the yelling. Gin was apparently NOT pleased about having her ears pinned back. To put it plainly, she was pissed, and expressing herself in the most verbal way possible.

Kagome wanted to listen to her friend yelling, but at the particular moment, one of servants shoved Kagome behind a dressing screen and helped her undress. Once she was in proper underclothes for a ball, a beautiful kimono was handed over the screen to her. Kagome gasped.

The kimono was silver with a white dog embroidered on the back. The sleeves of the kimono had a design that looked suspiciously like an 'S', and Kagome had a strong feeling that Gin had done that on purpose.

Kagome was just about to leave her rooms, when an angry hanyou burst through the doors, trailing servants like a tail on a kite. Gin stomped up to Kagome as the servants started chattering to Gin, telling her to return to her rooms.

"Look what these pansy's want me to wear!" Gin brandished a blue silk kimono embroidered with white cranes on it. Kagome didn't know what to say, but tried to look shocked.

"I think I look much better like this, don't you?" Gin asked her, twirling. Kagome smiled and nodded when she saw what Gin was wearing. It was a black kimono with wavy red lines embroidered all over it. The lines seemed to have no particular destination, but made sure to weave themselves everywhere. Her obi was of the finest red silk she had ever seen, and had a similar design to her kimono, only in black. There was a deadly black silk shukusen tucked into her obi.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked Gin, who nodded. As they were leaving the rooms, Kagome was handed a white silk shukusen, to tuck into her black obi. Gin led her to a room, which was tucked off to the side of the throne room, which was where all major events took place.

They stood side-by-side at the doors, and were joined by Mikato a few moments before the trumpets blew and they were announced. The doors were pulled open, and the three ladies entered to a large crowd who all managed to fit comfortably. The crowed all bowed politely to the princesses, who nodded, and proceeded to make their way up to the throne's, mingling slightly on their way.

As they made their way up to the throne's, where the king and queen sat, dressed in their formal wear, the king in silver, the queen in purple with white designs, Gin seemed to be on pins and needles, so to speak. Kagome noticed her friend's nervousness and sent her a questioning glance. Gin ignored her and continued to search the large crowd.

When they got to the thrones, Gin immediately asked her mother if she had seen someone named 'Katsueki'. No sooner had the words left her mouth were the main doors to the room thrown open, and in walked a girl Kagome and Gin's age with midnight blue hair with silver tips. A gasp went through the crowd.

The young lady was dressed in black leather pants, and a black leather top that was most inappropriate for a ball. The leather strips that went in an 'x' pattern across her torso just barely covered her unmentionables, yet her back was completely covered. The entire progress had gone silent at her arrival, and the lady looked around.

"What?"

The progress seemed to break out of a daze, and went back to chattering, carefully avoiding their eyes from the young lady. Kagome guessed that this was Katsueki, because immediately after her arrival, Gin looked relieved. The lady had started making her way up to the thrones, only to be stopped partway by a male her age with slightly shaggy black hair and a scale pattern on his skin.

The male serpent youkai, who Kagome recognized as Lord Seron, had come with Mikato. Kagome had met him just a few minutes ago, during their mingling. Seron looked Katsueki over with dark, cold blue eyes and smirked.

"Your outfit is inappropriate, young miss." he stated maliciously.

Katsueki threw out her arms and said loudly and dramatically; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY OUTFIT IS INAPPROPRIATE?"

Kagome, wide-eyed, turned to Gin, who was shaking her head and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Here we go again."

"I mean that, for an unmated lady, you should be more conservative." Seron told her.

"Since when are we bringing politics into the conversation? I thought we were talking about my apparel. Maybe you should try staying on subject, it would make you seem a lot more intelligent."

Seron's eyes narrowed. "A lady should know her place." he said dangerously.

"So should a male." she retorted.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is, unless you have cold feet?" she asked innocently.

"Were not getting married." He told her.

"No, that would only occur in your wildest fantasies." She retorted.

Seron made to grab her throat with his right arm, insulted at how little respect he was getting. In a swift movement, Katsueki's prized katana was pulled from her leg sheath. An inch before Seron's hand was at her throat her blade was at his. They stood there for a split second, their gazes locked. In a swift movement Seron's left hand had made contact with her face, back handing her as hard as he had permitted himself to. Katsueki's face was turned to the left where she made eye contact with Gin. Katsueki turned around the way she had come and exited the throne room, re-sheathing her sword as she left.

Gin started to walk after Katsueki, stopping on her way to give Seron a warning.

"I would watch my back after what you just did."

.:.In The Gardens.:.

Katsueki stood by the pond in the gardens contemplating what she was to do next. Her silence was broken by footsteps coming up behind her. She drew her Katana again and spun around, only to find Gin.

"Hey." She greeted simply, re sheathing her sword for the second time that night.

"Are you alright?" Gin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little on edge. You know how it is with me, I don't like these types of things but I come regardless." Katsueki told her, drifting off into thought near the end.

"And what of Seron?" Gin asked.

Katsueki chuckled and let a small smile grace her features for a few seconds.

"I don't mind, I was expecting that reaction out of someone." Katsueki told her.

"Yah, but he back handed you pretty hard." Gin replied, slightly concerned.

"Come on, if he thinks I left because he embarrassed me or something then he's dead wrong. Personally, I wasn't in a killing mood, but now I have a different opinion." Katsueki informed, her voice calm none the less.

"Well, please don't kill anyone, this is supposed to be a peaceful ball." Gin told her.

"Yeah, I get it, but, you should get back, I'm just going to stay out here for a bit longer." Katsueki replied, watching as Gin reluctantly walked back towards the castle.

Katsueki watched the water. It seems to dance and shine in the moonlight. She watched her reflection, everything about her being the opposite of what he had wanted. As anyone could tell by the 'scene' that had just transpired, she was not about to abide by the rules anytime soon. Katsueki was so lost in the beauty of the water she didn't notice Seron come up behind her until his slight reflection was seen, marring her perfect scene of water and moonlight.

"Is there something you need?" Katsueki asked, trying to sound calm and non-challent.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, you left the room pretty quick." Seron told, trying to see her face but only succeeding by seeing it in the water.

"I'm fine." Katsueki replied, still not making eye contact with him.

"I didn't mean to insult you." Seron told her, almost in a pleading voice.

Katsueki chuckled and turned around.

"You didn't insult me. In fact you just made yourself look like an idiot. The majority of royal youkai know from experience not to say anything regarding my apparel." Katsueki replied, locking gazes with him for a split second before returning to stare into the water.

"Oh." Seron breathed.

"Just a question, what happened to the arrogant prick I was arguing with in there?" Katsueki asked him.

"I take offense to that. But, if you must know, I was taught not to hit a lady unless they deserved it." Seron told her, his arrogant voice coming back into play.

"Well then, it's not wonder that we don't get along because I was always taught men and women were equals and no man should lay a hand on a women." Katsueki retorted, turning back around to look at him.

"What would you have done if I had of drawn blood?" Seron asked her.

"If you can draw blood, you can draw respect." Katsueki replied.

With that Katsueki walked back to the castle, leaving Seron with his thoughts.

.:.With Gin.:.

Gin had returned to the ball, fulfilling her duties as princess by making all the lords and ladies feeling welcome. The ball was supposed to be something to relax everyone's mind about the possibility of the upcoming war, but it was also for Gin, Mikato, Inuyasha and Katsueki to find their mates at the same time, now that they all were of age. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be on the lookout for a mate as well, but Gin knew that deep inside he was still suffering from the loss of the youkai he had loved and had thought loved him back.

As Gin scanned the crowd, she started reflecting on her friends. Mikato probably wouldn't take a mate; she could rule fine on her own, although she would be quite lonely, as Gin and Katsueki would be with their mates. As Gin's eyes found Mikato's tall, sleek form, she also found her reverse twin brother, Inuyasha, talking to the very interested female. That's when Gin remembered; Mikato had a thing for tough guys and for dogs, and had always tweaked Gin's ears just to annoy her.

Gin also remembered that Mikato liked Inuyasha, and had been able to get him to come back from his demonic state last time she visited, so Inuyasha must have some sort of non-plutonic feelings for her.

Deciding that they would make a cute couple, Gin's thoughts drifted over to her other friend, Katsueki. She would need someone who would respect her, not degrade her, but at the same time keep her from killing anyone who angered her on site. She would also need someone who would argue with her just for the sake of arguing as Katsueki was like that.

Reflecting on her brothers, Gin knew that Kagome, who was currently watching Sesshoumaru as he prowled the room, scowling, would be good for Sesshoumaru. Deep down the guy was kind and gentle, but being the oldest child and heir to the throne, he couldn't show it. That's what Gin liked to believe, anyway. Weather it was true or not was a different story.

As for Inuyasha, well, he needed someone to calm him down when he turned into full-demon, and someone who would either tolerate his tantrums, or not tolerate them and teach him to vent his anger and frustration in a different manner. Knowing Mikato, probably the latter if she didn't kill him first.


	9. Why Do They All Run?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I DO own Gin, and Mikato is owned by another writer, as are Katsueki and Seron.

I want to thank everyone for your reviews, and I'm going to start replying in my new chapters. I want to thank you all who told me to not pay attention to my friends and to not delete this story. Although, this is a different account than the one that I first posted this story in. My original account, which is still up and going strong, is the pen name **Veata**. You may or may not have read my most popular story, **Midnight Mornings**.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

As for Inuyasha, well, he needed someone to calm him down when he turned into full-demon, and someone who would either tolerate his tantrums, or not tolerate them and teach him to vent his anger and frustration in a different manner. Knowing Mikato, probably the latter if she didn't kill him first.

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 9-Why Do They All Run?

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as he prowled the ballroom, looking sour. She saw Gin trying to catch her eye, and looked at the hanyou. The sly hanyou merely winked and nodded in Sesshoumaru's direction, before continuing her conversation with Katsueki who had recently come back in.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as he was caught by a Lady a few years older than Kagome. The Lady hung off of his arm, and chatted non-stop about something most likely irrelevant to everything as Sesshoumaru attempted to shake her off.

Suddenly, Kagome recognized the Lady. They had been introduced during their mingling. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the Lady was already mated, and here she was trying to get Sesshoumaru took look at her so she could kiss him!

Kagome made her way over to the Lord that Kagome knew the Lady to be mated to and asked him for a private word. The Lord agreed and Kagome led him over to where Sesshoumaru and the Lady were.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but could you kindly remove your mate's arms from mine?" Kagome asked loudly enough so that Sesshoumaru, the Lady, and a few of the surrounding demons heard. The Lord turned red in anger, grabbed his mate, and hauled her from the room, most likely to give her a lesson in loyalty.

Kagome watched them go, satisfied that she had done something to help out her crush. Kagome smiled at him when he spotted her just off to the side.

Sesshoumaru, who had been trying to avoid her, approached Kagome, who was elegant in silver. He noticed the white dog that looked suspiciously like him in his true form on her back, along with the designs on her sleeves that looked like 'S's.

'Gin.'

He immediately knew that Gin had done that on purpose and made a mental note to kill his younger half-sister later. She was too clever and observant for her own good. She had realized that Sesshoumaru liked Kagome, and was doing whatever she could to get them together.

'Does that mean she likes me as well?'

Sesshoumaru tried in vain the ignore that thought. He had believed that the feelings he had had for someone were returned last time, and now look what had happened. The youkai had taken her own life, without even an explanation.

He shook his degrading thoughts from his head, and took a look at the girl in front of him who was regarding him with curiosity. He offered his arm, which she took, and led her from the room, heading to the gardens for a starlit stroll.

They stopped by a pond full of koi, and Kagome looked down into the glassy water as Sesshoumaru stood beside her. Suddenly, he inhaled sharply, and was slightly disappointed to find that she was no longer enveloped in his scent. He leaned down and put his mouth close to her ear.

"What happened to my sleeping kimono?" he murmured. Kagome's eyes widened at his words and she did the most childish thing ever when he stood up straight. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when she stuck her tongue out at him, but quickly recovered with an evil idea to get her back. Quickly, he leaned down, opened his mouth, and took her tongue into his mouth while pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome was not expecting that. After registering everything in her mind, she slowly kissed him back. He growled in approval as she did so, the sound tickling her lips. She smiled into the kiss, and reached for his obi, when--

"Kagome-hime!"

The two sprang apart and Kagome whipped out her shukusen and pointed it at the intruder's throat, growling. She was obviously displeased about being interrupted, and nearly cut the messengers head off.

"What." she commanded.

"Mikato-hime is leaving! T-there is t-trouble in her lands, and she must go to her people. She requests your presence."

Kagome shoved the servant out of the way and took off for the front entrance. When she realized she didn't know where she was, she was about to whistle for Botond, when a voice sounded behind her.

"Please do not whistle. It hurts my ears."

A strong arm secured its self around Kagome's waist. Moments later, Sesshoumaru and her were on the roof, with him sprinting across it faster than a human could ever dream of going. Of course, Sesshoumaru was no human. He was a youkai.

Landing gracefully in the entrance yard, Kagome spotted Mikato, thanked Sesshoumaru quickly, and took off running for her friend. She missed the growl that came from Sesshoumaru as she did so.

Mikato didn't miss it, and looked up to see Kagome running to her and a displeased Sesshoumaru glowering at her back. She almost smiled; Kagome had neglected her, well, in this case most likely 'future', mate.

"Mikato! What's going on? There's trouble in your lands?"

"Yes. Unfortunately so. It seems your sister believes you are hiding in the Southern Lands. So, she has attacked demanding we hand you over. She will continue to attack even once she doesn't find you, though. She knows we are against her ruling."

"Oh." Kagome said softly. She didn't know what else to say.

"Do not worry. I shall divest my lands of your sister and we will be fine for the time being. Now, I must be off if I wish to reach my lands by day-break. Give Gin and Kat my regards, and an apology since I could not stick around to say good-bye. Oh, and you may not want to neglect your mate, and give him a proper thank-you."

With the Mikato nodded and took off on Zàdor through the gates. Kagome watched her go, before turning around, coming face to face with an angry inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, displeased that she was paying more attention to her friends than himself. She was his after all!

'Wait, mine?'

**'Yes yours! I'm your demon side, incase your wondering, and I DEMAND you claim that girl before someone else does!'**

'I refuse to make the same mistake twice.'

**'You aren't making a mistake with this one. Look, last time, that chick had issues anyway. This one doesn't. At least put a scent claim or something on her to warn all the other lords! I didn't like the way Lord Naraku was looking at her. He kept licking his lips too, a bad sign if you ask me.'**

Sesshoumaru growled as he had noticed Lord Naraku looking at Kagome like that too. His demon side told him to claim her in some way, too keep all the other males away. But how would she react to this? They had only known each other for what, 3 days?

'Demons court fast you idiot, look at your parents and your father and step-mother. Although, humans don't court as fast, but Kagome doesn't seem to mind..'

**'There you go! So claim her! You're already referring to her by her first name anyway!'**

'Shut up.'

**'No.'**

'I refuse to argue with myself. Will you go away if I agree to scent claims her?'

**'For the time being.'**

'Good.'

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. She had been about to tap him a few moments ago, when he had suddenly growled at something and resumed his thought process. He now seemed to come to the present and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Erm- Thank you for bringing me here in time to see Mikato off. I, uh, appreciate it." Kagome said, trying to hide her nervousness. The look he was giving her set her on edge. He set her even more on edge when he started to stalk her like she was prey.

'Woo! Ok, creepy dog guy is now coming towards you like your his next meal! Choice of action?'

'RUN!'

Kagome had been backing away from the dark-looking Sesshoumaru, now she spun of her heel and took off for the gardens yet again.

Sesshoumaru immediately took off after her, his inu youkai blood boiling and itching to claim her, and not just a scent claim, a TOTAL claim. He wanted to know every part of her suddenly, and lunged for her.

Kagome narrowly missed him, dodging to the side and taking off into the castle. She quickly stared turning halls randomly, until she came out into the middle of the ballroom, people looking at her strangely while she searched the crowd desperately.

"GIN!"

Gin turned to find Kagome panting and running towards her for all she was worth. Gin looked at her blankly, then saw a streak of white enter the room. As soon as she saw Sesshoumaru's face Gin started to laugh at Kagome's panicked expression.

"He's going to kill me!" Kagome said in an urgent whisper.

"He's not going to kill you silly. He's going to claim you. Probably just a scent claim right now. He just wants to make sure no one else can touch you! Relax! Head for your rooms though, you might want this to be a bit private." Gin advised and watched with amused eyes as Kagome took off running again, Sesshoumaru not far behind her.

Making it too her rooms, Kagome dashed inside and locked the doors, knowing that that wouldn't be much of an obstacle for the crazed inu youkai. And she was right.

Sesshoumaru barged into the room, breaking the lock with ease. As soon as he was in, he turned, shut the door, and sealed the entire thing shut with his acid, then turned around to face his prey.

Kagome visibly gulped and back up until she hit a wall. She mentally swore when she realized she was in a corner and attempted to move, but too late. Sesshoumaru pinned her too the wall and started breathing in her scent.

Her scent of sakura blossoms and rain was driving him to the brink of his control. He had to put a scent claim on her lest he go absolutely crazy and take her here and now.

Reaching down, he grabbed her hands in his own, and turned them so that her wrist was facing upwards. He brought her left wrist up to his face, and quickly grazed his fangs across it horizontally. He did the same with the other wrist.

Kagome winced as he sliced open her wrists, then they suddenly healed, and were replaced by two magenta stripes like those on his wrists. She narrowed her eyes at them and at him. He merely smirked, got himself under control and left the room through the connecting doors.

Kagome growled at his retreated figure. He had not only scent claimed her, but visually claimed her as well. Oh man, would this be hard to explain if someone saw.

She retreated to her bed after changing into a sleeping kimono, Sesshoumaru's too be exact. She settled in and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

.:.The Next Morning.:.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to this door?" Gin's irritated and brash voice drifted to Kagome's ears from the other side of the door that Gin and Katsueki were standing at.

"By the looks of it, it has been sealed with Sesshoumaru's acid." commented Katsueki.

"What on earth does he want to do with her? Keep her away from everyone so that he can have her all to himself?"

"Most likely."

"Well I'm not standing for it."

"And what do you plan to do about it, little sister?" came an emotionless voice.

"I plan to kick your ass that's what Sesshoumaru! Now release Kagome or I will take her from you!"

A sharp growling was heard before Katsueki's voice interrupted.

"Look here, we don't want to kidnap Kagome, Sesshoumaru. We want her to come practice weapons with us. We aren't going to take her anywhere else, we swear. You'll be down there too, as I know you haven't practiced either. You also might not want to be so damn possessive, you might scare her away."

The growling abruptly stopped, and Sesshoumaru voice sounded after a pause.

"Fine. You can take her anywhere you want within the grounds. Now move so that I may release her."

A sharp crack sounded and the door flew open. Within moments, Kagome was looking up into Gin's face as the suddenly hyper hanyou straddled her.

"Get up so that we can practice!"

"Talk about mood swings..." Kagome mumbled to herself. Gin was still straddling her, but not for long. She was suddenly lifted up, and thrown across the room. Luckily the hanyou's reflexes saved her from any harm, and she landed casually on her feet near the door.

"No need to get edgy just because I was on your girl Fluffy." Gin said and took off running for the training dojo at her brother's look. Katsueki cast them both an amused glance before following suit.

"Do you need help with anything?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. She looked at him and shook her head as she pushed herself up.

"No, I should be fine."

"Ok." Sesshoumaru then left, shutting the door softly behind him. Kagome changed and grabbed her swords, wincing when she picked the up. Growling, she looked at her wrists.

The magenta stripes were throbbing, making her hands unable to pick up her katanas. Kagome yelled, outraged, at this new found development. There was no way in hell she was leaving this room without her swords. She had made an exception for last night, but not today. She felt practically naked without them, and refused to go without them again.

Sesshoumaru burst into the room at her yell; he had apparently been waiting right outside. Kagome glared at him heatedly.

"What?"

Kagome pointed at her wrists, then at her swords which were lying on the desk before her. Sesshoumaru immediately understood and gave her a hard glare.

"I refuse to remove my mark. You can do nothing about the pain, but it will ease within two days, until then, you will not be able to handle your weapons." he said flatly.

"I refuse to leave this room without my weapons! I refuse to be unarmed and weak! You can either remove your marks or I will have them removed myself!"

Sesshoumaru stormed over to her until they were inches apart. "I refuse to give up something that is mine." he growled.

"I am no one's possession, Sesshoumaru. Remove your marks or will not see me again." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I doubt that. You will have to remain in this room until you are healed and I can trust you."

"If you can't trust me then why mark me?" she spat.

"Because I did trust you. Now that you seem to have plans to get them removed, I don't." he swept from the room, sealing the door with his acid yet again, and making Kagome feel guilty.

'Great. I lost his trust, and probably made him very upset for wanting his marks removed. Still, I can't depend on other people to protect me. I already had to do that once, and that brought me here. Look what good it did me.'

Kagome pulled out her weapons case and set it on the bed. She carefully packed her glaive, trying hard to ignore the pain in her now burning wrists. She stowed away most of her knives, except for the ones she carried on her calves. She packed away her archery set, and, after much struggling and rests, managed to tie her katanas on her side.

Closing the case, she slung it on her back, threw her saddle bags with her now clean male kimono's over a shoulder and went to the balcony. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had forgotten to seal these doors.

Putting a hand on the railing, she swung up and over, jumped from the balcony to the ground and landing in a crouch. She then took off running for the front entrance, whistling for Botond all the while.

Botond came galloping out of nowhere. Kagome swung up on him in mid-run, put her saddlebags on him behind her, and rode him bareback to the gate.

Upon reaching the gate, she yelled for the soldiers to let her out, claiming she needed supplies at the city. They let the bridge up, and Kagome had just started riding Botond out when a voice yelled

"Stop! Close the gate! Do not let her pass!"

It was Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome ignored it and yelled out 'Botond!' in the voice meant for his fastest speed. The horse took off, zooming through the closing gates and down the path.

The gates closed and a deafening infuriated roar was heard from just behind the gate. Sesshoumaru had not been able to clear the gates before they closed, and his future mate was now putting as much distance between himself and her as possible.

Kagome entered the dank forest and kept going, pushing Botond as much as she dared. She hoped to reach the border by nightfall.

.:.In The Castle.:.

Gin came running to the front entrance at the sound of her brother's roar. She entered the entrance yard to find the gate guards slain and her brother in his true form completely infuriated. Gin approached him warily.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?"

Narrowed blood red eyes turned their gaze to her, but Gin stood her ground. After a moment, the massive dog gave a pitiful whine and then transformed back into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru continued with the whine, and Gin approached him cautiously. There was only one other time she had every heard that whine from Sesshoumaru. That had been right after his former future mate had jumped off the balcony to her death.

"She left. She ran. She's gone." he said sadly. He couldn't even bring himself to put his mask back on.

"What happened?" Gin asked again.

"She was angry with me, she couldn't lift her katanas because of her wrists. I put a scent and sight claim on her last night. She refused to leave the room without her katanas, and demanded I remove the marks, or she said she would remove them herself. I sealed her into the room so that that wouldn't happen, but I forgot the balcony doors. She's gone."

"Sess..." Gin said, reaching for him.

"Don't." he moved away, his head down and his mask back in place. "Its my own damn fault. I drive them away, but why?" he looked up at Gin, his expression sad again.

"Why do they all run?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Don't you feel so sorry for Sesshy right now? Poor thing! But, then again, Kagome's a free spirit, and you can't pen her up like that nor take away her only defense. Sorry this chapter took so long, but was it worth the wait?


	10. Respect and Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I DO own Gin-Hitomi. Seron and Katsueki are owned by another writer, as is Mikato.

Demeter Hera: Yes, I plan to do very well this semester, I hope lmao.

darkestlightangel: -shrinks back- I'm sorry! I have a lot of things to do right now! This time you won't have to wait as long, I swear! See?

Tensaiga: Then I shall not update...just to see you go insane -evil laughter- Joking, see I updated!

LynGreenTea: I AM GOING TO HURT YOU. You read my stories on my other account as well! Does the name Veata ring a bell? If you want me to write more, explain why instead of just say 'write more'! It gets very annoying very fast!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"Don't." he moved away, his head down and his mask back in place. "Its my own damn fault. I drive them away, but why?" he looked up at Gin, his expression sad again.

"Why do they all run?"

Friendship, Betrayal, Love and Lust

Chapter 10-Respect and Realization

"SHE WHAT?" Katsueki yelled at Gin, who cringed.

"She ran." Gin replied softly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT IDIOT! AND I DON'T MEAN SESSHOUMARU! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GRAB HER AND DRAG HER BACK HERE!"

"My my, someone's a little touchy this morning." an arrogant voice proclaimed from the doorway of the dojo where Gin and Katsueki now stood, nose to nose.

"Fuck off Seron. I do not have the patience or the time to deal with you right now." Katsueki snapped.

"Ooohhh, we are touchy today."

"I said back off." Katsueki warned.

"Awww, come on sweetie! What's wrong? Did the little girl's friend not want to talk to you?" he said, making little girly eyes as he did so.

In a flash, Katsueki had him pinned to the ground, her knife as his throat and looking as though her very blood was about to explode. Seron got the hint and didn't say anything.

"If you ever, EVER, call me sweetie again without my permitting it, I will skin your scaly hide _alive._ Do you understand me?" she asked dangerously. Seron nodded.

"Good." Katsueki stood up, and took two steps in Gin's direction before she froze.

The look on Katsueki's face made Gin's blood run cold. It was surprise, mixed with unsurpassable anger. Gin was completely confused. What happened?

.:.With Seron.:.

As soon as Katsueki stood up, he drew a dagger from his boot, stood up, and ran the tip down her back, slicing open the male kimono she had on and drawing blood. Seron smirked.

"It looks like I've drawn some respect." he said calmly. Katsueki turned, and Gin backed away from the couple.

"He's dead." commented a lifeless voice behind her. Gin turned to see Sesshoumaru watching the couple, who were currently staring each other down.

Gin nodded. "You sound like what he's about to become." she commented, looking at him with concerned eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I Am." he responded.

"Go look for her then."

"She doesn't want me too."

"If I know Kagome, she's realizing how she's truly feeling in 3...2...1..."

'SHIT!'

Kagome yanked on Botond's reins, turning him sharply and not moving an inch. She had just realized that she did indeed want Sesshoumaru to be her mate, and that she was running from what she wanted.

"Botond!" she screamed at the horse and he flew back towards the castle.

.:.With Sesshoumaru and Gin.:.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a jolt from somewhere within his body the moment Gin finished her countdown. It was a jolt of emotions that were not his at all. Realizing that they were Kagome's, he immediately tried to sort them out, but they were so jumbled he was having a hard time. He managed to clarify the biggest on though; realization.

His eyes widened and he stared at Gin as she smirked and he took off running for the castle gates. Demanding the new guards to open the door, he flew out of them the moment there was room and headed straight for the forest.

Transforming into his giant dog form, Sesshoumaru took off, heading for the forest.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Kagome was pushing Botond to his limits, heading straight back for the castle, when she suddenly found herself thrown from Botond, and she could hear Botond rearing and neighing frantically.

She whistled low, to calm him, and drew her swords as she stood up, facing the enemy. Eighteen Eastern Army soldiers surrounded her, murder in there eyes.

"You killed King Higurashi!" one of them hissed.

_'So that's how she got them to fight against me.' _Kagome thought. _'No matter.'_

"I did not. You should take a look at your current queen for that ghastly deed."

"Liar!"

"Whatever. Either leave me alone, as your princess, or leave me alone, as your better."

"Never!"

_'Suit yourself...'_

One of the guards charged at her. Kagome, being in the middle of the forest and not a clearing, merely jumped into the tree, confusing the soldier, then jumped down behind him, plunging her blade into his back vertically. At first, when she withdrew the blade from his body, she felt sorry. When she realized that it was merely Cosuki-chan, she smiled. That man disrespected her with every fiber of his being.

A sharp pain in her lower back told Kagome she had not been paying enough attention to the battle. She spun, growling the whole way. A soldier stood before her, smirking, his sword bloodied. Upon further inspection, Kagome found he had cut her widthwise along her lower back. Her eyes narrowed.

Twisting her left hand, she pivoted on her heel, and jammed her left katana into the mans chest, while at the same time throwing out her right hand to catch the idiot sneaking up behind her in the throat with her other blade.

A horrendous pain in her stomach told her she had been stabbed in that area. Doing a quick spin with her arms outstretched, Kagome slit the throats of those nearest hers, until metal clashed on metal.

Kagome swiped at the soldier's side with her other sword, but he caught it with another one of his. _'Great.'_ she thought. _'It had to be one of the ones I trained specifically with two swords. The one's I made sure were impossible to kill in hand-to-hand combat. One's who know all my tricks.'_

Kagome glared, and the man just smirked. She brought her foot up and kicked out at his stomach, only to be met with plate armor. _'Shit. Forgot about that.'_

Trying to remember any weak spots, Kagome remembered she had made them nearly invincible. Then she remembered the armored skirts.

She had designed armored skirts to cover the part between the plate armor on the torso, and the chain mail on the legs. Almost every guy in her ranks had refused to wear the skirts, saying they were two feminine. Kagome looked down briefly and smirked. Her and her opponent clashed swords once again.

"Something funny?" he growled, pouring sweat from an intense workout with his former training master. The only difference between now and then, however, was that if one of them were to lose, they would pay with their life, instead of more exercises.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Kagome said, as she put pressure on their swords and nimbly leapt back a few feet.

"What?" he asked, aggravated.

"You guys are so stubborn." she said simply, before lunging and stabbing him in the lower abdomen. He looked down as she jerked her sword out and gasped.

"T-the sk-kirt!" he exclaimed. Kagome nodded grimly.

"I always told you idiots to wear them. But you all think your immortal. Well, I have news for you all." Kagome said, looking at the remaining thirteen soldiers.

"Your not."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a huge, gigantic dog came running into the area of the forest they were in, grabbing two soldiers with his teeth and stepping on another three.

Kagome smiled. He came just in time. Her wounds were throbbing painfully, and the stomach she could tell was going to be hard to heal. She ignored the pain for now like she was taught and raced towards the last eight soldiers, now standing in a circle, their backs pressed against one another's.

_'The formation I told them NEVER to form for the next reason and the next reason alone.'_

Kagome ran, hard and fast, then jumped, leaping in-between the nearest two soldiers, landing dead centre in the middle of the circle. Extending her swords slightly, she held them a little higher than shoulder height, gripped them as hard as she could, closed her eyes, and spun. The sound of either heads being chopped off echoed in the clearing.

When Kagome was alone in the clearing except for Sesshoumaru, she smiled weakly at him and attempted to whistle for Botond. She didn't have the strength, however, and would have completely collapsed if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's front right leg. He looked down at her, letting out a small whine.

She looked up at his worried expression, and gave a small reassuring smile. "Are you ok? Are you injured?"

Sesshoumaru growled at her, and she realized that he was more worried about her than anything else. "I'm fine. Just make sure Botond gets back safely, alright?"

"Your not fine." a stern voice told her. Surprised, Kagome looked behind her slightly to see Sesshoumaru's white haori. Two strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Your going to get blood on you." Kagome murmured. Sesshoumaru growled again.

"You think I care if I get blood on my clothes? Your bleeding profusely! We have to get you back to the castle. I'm going to transform back into my dog form, stay still."

Kagome waited a moment, before she found herself being lifted ever so gently by a set of massive jaws. She started, at first, but relaxed after a small whine from Sesshoumaru, who paced her on his back. She gripped the silky material that was his fur, and was asleep as soon as he started running.

.:.With Kat, Gin and soon-to-be-dead Seron.:.

Kat was still seething. She absolutely refused to even sit in the same room as Seron. He had drawn his respect, yes, but at a price. Kat refused to be anywhere nears him to give that respect.

It had only been a few hours, but Seron decided it was enough time for Kat to cool off, and came looking for her. Boy, was he ever wrong.

.:.With Kagome and Sesshoumaru.:.

"Get the most powerful healer in this vicinity to my chambers, and get them there _now._" Sesshoumaru barked to one of his guards. The guards immediately rushed off, not bothering to bow because of the tone in his master's voice.

"Son, what is wrong?" asked a worried-looking Inutaisho. He was wondering why his son's future mate was being carried bridal style in his arms, covered in blood, and appearing unconscious. She was ghostly white with blood-loss.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Sesshoumaru said flatly, all the while hurry toward his room, his father close by, but not too close that his son would get protective of his mate-to-be.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his room, where his father bid him to get her healed, which received a severe look from his son. Inutaisho chuckled as he walked back to his own chambers. His son knew more than Inutaisho gave him credit for sometimes.

Sesshoumaru heard the old man chuckle and growled, the vibration waking his mate. "Mmm?" she questioned tiredly.

"Shush...the healer will be here soon."

"Healer!" Kagome was now wide awake. "I don't need...ooooohh...why is my stomach covered in blood?" Kagome suddenly asked, staring with wide eyes at the gash in her lower abdomen.

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer as Kagome remained in thought. A few moments later and a harassed looking middle-aged lady was shoved through the door by the guard Sesshoumaru had sent off. The lady bowed quickly and bid him to lay Kagome on the bed.

"Hmmmmm..." she said as she inspected Kagome's wounds. Sesshoumaru tensed every time she said "Not good.".

"Well, I have good news and bad news milord. The good news, I can heal all of her wounds. The bad news, I cannot restore all of the blood she has lost. I can restore only about half."

"That is fine. I will supply the other half." the healer gasped.

"B-but milord...surely, you don't...?"

"She is my mate-to-be. Ask me one more time what I will NOT do for my mate, and I will kill you."

"Y-yes sir. J-just fill up this bowl with y-your blood while I heal her please..." She handed Sesshoumaru a bowl and placed her hands on Kagome's stomach, a purple fire pooling around them and flowing into Kagome's wounds.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment, then took a claw, and drew it across his right wrist, holding his wrist over the bowl. He had to re-cut the area six times before he managed to get the bowl three-quarters full; his demon powers kept healing the wound.

"Here." he handed the bowl to the startled healer, who merely put one hand in the blood, and the other on her wound. Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as the bowl drained and the color returned to Kagome's pale face.

"There. That's...all...I...can...do." the healer panted. Sesshoumaru nodded to her; she could leave. He inspected his future mate's wounds.

There was no scaring on the stomach, the healer had done that wound perfectly. As for the gash on her lower back, however, a thin white line about three inches long ran across the area. Sesshoumaru frowned, but at least Kagome wouldn't be able to see it.

He removed Kagome's training clothing, then slipped her under the covers of his large bed. He then removed his own clothing, slipped into the bed, and snuggled his mate to his chest. Resting his chin atop Kagome's head, he soon fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Whew- Good sized chapter, for me at least!


	11. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

darkestlightmiko: I realize it's a long wait, but please bear in mind that I have three other accounts and about ten stories total.

flying jade: 1. That was last chapter. 2. It said that she was ignoring the pain two chapters ago.

bluelight101: You gave me an idea...

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

OMFG! How could you people read this story? I just spell check all of my chapters and I am appalled at how bad it was! GOMEN NASI! They're all checked now, but I do apologize for my atrocious spelling!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friendship, Betrayal, Lust and Love

Chapter 11-The End

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gin demanded of the messenger.

He nodded.

"Very well, be on your way." Gin sighed and rubbed her face with one clawed hand. The reports had just come in from the battle front. 60, 000 Western soldiers were dead, and Kikyou was still going strong.

"What on earth are we going to do?"

Katsueki glared at the koi pond as she sat in front of it. The poor fish were currently on the other side of the pond, attempting to escape the wrath of her glare. They felt sorry for the idiot who was currently approaching her from behind.

"Good day, princess."

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Seron."

"Still touchy today? Hm, that's not good for a princess."

"Your life will not be good if you do not leave."

"I came to say I am sorry about yesterday's incident, will you forgive me?"

His answer was a throwing knife barely missing his neck. He looked back over at Katsueki, only to see her coming straight for him, katana unsheathed.

"No." she hissed, before swiping downwards.

"Kikyou you bitch!" screamed Mikato, running after her. They had been battling, Mikato's powers against Kikyou's, when Kikyou had suddenly turned tail and un, leaving a path of soldiers behind her.

Mikato was currently trying to get through the soldiers, but nothing would work. Cursing mentally, she continued to attack while making her way slowly toward the offending princess, who she was going to enjoy killing.

Seron blocked just in time to prevent getting split in two. Katsueki had murder in her eyes, and her thrust her away.

"Get a hold on yourself, Kat!" he told her, fending off three more attacks.

She didn't respond. She continued to assault him with several attacks, each one with more fervor behind it. Seron knew he had to calm Katsueki down, and fast.

He suddenly got an excellent idea.

Locking swords with her, he leaned down, and pressed his lips against her ever so softly.

"Mmmmm….no."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had just requested that Kagome wake up, and that was his response. Growling softly, Kagome giggled and snuggled father against him.

"Mate, wake up. We have things to do today."

"Like sleeping." Kagome replied, eyes still closed.

"Like becoming real mates."

Kagome's eyes flew open. She looked at him with wide eyes over her shoulder. He was regarding her levelly, and seemed unperturbed by her reaction.

"You do still want to be my mate, right?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him. He sounded like a lost puppy almost. As though if she said no, his heart would break. And Kagome didn't doubt that it would. She would have agreed, however, no matter how he said it.

"Of course."

"Dammit, when is she getting back!"

Inuyasha hissed, pacing in his room. He desperately missed Mikato, and was worried for her. After all, she was out there, all alone, fighting Kikyou, without his protection…

"MIKATO!" he howled sadly.

His shoulders slumped, and he sighed in defeat, taking in a huge breath to do so. Suddenly, a familiar scent tickled his nose, and his eyes widened.

"MIKATO!" he yelled again, this time in happiness as he raced for the front gates.

There she was, dismounting her horse and looking around for him. He raced forward and tackled her.

"Mine!" he growled, and kissed her.

"Ahem."

They jumped apart to find Gin smiling at them with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Mik? What are the results?" Gin asked worriedly, her smile fading.

Mikato straightened, and said two words that had everyone cheering.

"War won."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DONE! It took forever, omfg. Sorry about the sucky chapter, I have major writers block. I may in the distant future come back and edit it, but not soon.


End file.
